The Blue The Grey the Lidless eye
by DragonKnightsTemplar
Summary: A union army and confederate army are transported to Middle earth will they unite under the banner of the free men of the west or will their generals be persuaded by the lure of power and domion over the free peoples. I kinda suck at summarys but for once i like my title so it most likely wont change. summary might. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**The commanders aren't actually civil war commanders they are OC's. The only specific commander from the civil war that will make an appearance in this fic is Colonel Joshua Chamberlin of the twentieth Maine but that's it. Some units are referred to by the names given to them in the civil war. Reynolds first corps for instance or Buford's Calvary or the Stonewall Brigade not acuallty mentioned by name but as an example.**

"Counter Battery fire" Captain John Mckinley shouted over the roar of the incoming fire to the gunners of the 1st Michigan light Artillery.

The First's guns barked the response to the confederate Barrage. With astounding affect against the battery they were facing. John looked through his field glasses and counted 3 hits on the enemy battery he was targeting leaving only 2 cannons intact for the confederate heavy artillery battery. All John knew was that this was the opening battle for the nearby town of Franklin 63,575 union troops attacked an under strength confederate garrison of 36,345 men. The confederate garrison abandoned the town to make for the Charles town crossing a small village on the Charles town river. A patrol of union Calvary beat them there and threw down the bridge leaving the rebels to turn and give battle.

"Cease fire Cease fire" Johnson shouted as he saw the first uion troops march into view.

The Roll of muskets and boom of cannon stopped when out of the blue the sky darkened darker then the Iron Brigades hats. John a God fearing Christian man muttered a quick prayer.

Lightening cracked across the sky then a loud voice noble yet wizened voice rang out "You have been chosen to aid my heir in their fight against darkness. Then perhaps you will forge anew the bond of fellow ship all men share and unite your shattered country."

John began feeling light headed then saw men start passing out before he to fell. He looked into the now bright morning sky shut his eyes and saw no more.

John started coming back to himself and awoke to see a blade coming down at his neck. John rolled out of the way drew climbed to his feet. He climbed to his feet and looked at his enemy. The enemy looked like a beast made in mockery of man. Blackened skin and a face covered in white paint only made the beasts already hideous appearance even worse the huge teeth and black cold cruel eyes left only one thought in Johns mind it was made to kill and he was its next target. It charge John again, John only dodging just barley before drawing his service pistol and firing. The beast went down a ragged hole torn in its head, Black tainted blood spilling onto the ground. Now John Thought only 2 thing left to answer what the bloody hell was that thing, and where in the fucking hell was he?

**HAHAHAHA I'm cruel aren't I. This story will be updated when I get five reviews no more no less. By the way 3 guesses onto what was being described and another three onto who the voice was. It wasn't Elfish that is the only hint you get for the voice. Peace out Home skillets.**


	2. Meeting the White wizard

**Please review it really helps me and gives me reason to continue (favorites and Follows also help). But anyways heres chapter 2 for you.**

John was still looking around searching for his men or any sign of habitation. He was interrupted from his search by screams and gunfire following it to its source he found his men and guns. As well as some more of those beasts who were charging up the hill his unit appeared on. Running down the hill John took command from a gunner and started barking orders.

"Load canister shot lets give these bastards one hell of a surprise" John yelled down the line to his gunners.

The gunners reloaded and pointed the barrels to the oncoming beasts. As they got closer John began to make there appearances all with the same white paint on their faces and some had a white hand scrawled onto their armor. So it appears these beasts are related John thought remembering back to his attacker.

The beasts got closer and then John shouted "Fire!"

The wave of blackness streaming up the hill broke leaving 120 of their comrades lying on the hill the monsters fled screaming into the woods at the bottom of the hill. John looked down the line and saw there were 6 of the beasts lying amongst the guns cut down by the artillery gunners though none of his boys were dead and for that he was ecstatic. His thinking was broken when the thundering of hooves came from down the hill and out popped union and confederate cavalry riding side by side. The gunners stunned by the appearance of cavalry stood there.

John walked to the edge of the hill and called down "Hello may the men of the 1st Michigan Artillery help you!"

A union cavalry officer yelled up "We are looking for Captain John McKinley!"

John yelled back "You're speaking to him!"

The cavalry officer responded by yelling "General Richard ordered us to find anyone we could and tell them to move towards the river located through these woods!"

John yelled down "Why in God's name should we do that we just sent a number of demonic spawn running through those woods. They are bound to be pissed off about 120 of their friends being blown back to hell on this hill!"

The officer called back up "ah so that was you who sent those bastards running straight towards the 15th Ohio and 2nd Georgia, so we should hear how those Ohio boys and rebs respond to your friend's unwelcome intrusion right about now!"

As if right on queue there was the distinctive role of muskets in the distance, quickly followed by the echo of a rebel yell then it faded out.

John then yelled down "mind telling us your friends are!"

The officer responded with "Union General Richard and the Rebel General Hagan signed a temporary cease fire after meeting some of friends of your friends and determining we aren't in Virginia or the U.S at all. So these delightful gentlemen are men of the 5th Virginia cavalry to answer your question" the officer said with a hint of sarcasm.

John replied "you boys have a nice day now ill round my boys and well head for the river."

It took a few minutes for the well trained gun crews to pack the guns and ammunition and be ready to leave. As they were leaving John swore he thought he saw a man in white hiding in the brush, he just shook it off and continued on. They rode for about 4 to 5 hours, though it seemed like hours longer to John. At ten after five they found the main army camp. The camp covered the entire felid. They rode in past the gate. His battery veered off to go find a place to make camp while he rode on to make his report to the generals. The generals were in the command tent. John walked in to find his superior talking to an elderly gentleman in white.

John unsure of what to do said "Sir Captain John McKinley reporting for duty."

General Richard looked up and said "Ah Captain you've arrived that means this army is whole again. Captain this is Gandalf the White, Gandalf captain John McKinley."

**Dun Dun Dun well heres chapter 2 these will get progressively longer I swear I just felt like posting this. Point out spelling mistakes yadayada and I know the dialogue with the Calvary sounds bad ive tried rewriting it 12 times and said screw it. So anyways the River was a tributary to the River Aragon falls into in the 2 towers. So this is before/during the siege of Helmsdeep. So any way R&R please and yep so signing out bye. **


End file.
